


The Name of the Game is Chicken

by JaqueTheNimble



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Had a cold while writing this, It's pretty fluffy, Not Beta Read, first fic, hope it's not too cliche, hyped for season 2, loosley AU, not sure if I know how to write consistently in any tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaqueTheNimble/pseuds/JaqueTheNimble
Summary: Kat and Adena play a game. Words get spoken.





	The Name of the Game is Chicken

She’s not sure how the night led to this, but Adena was enjoying every second of it.This was truly a game of passion, taking all of Adena’s focus and patience leaving her entirely spent after, but the satisfaction that came from seeing Kat’s mouth fall open was such heaven. Adena let her own mouth curl into a sly smirk as she met Kat’s gaze head on. Slowly she removed her fingers not wanting to disturb the victory she had just granted. Kat let out a pleased sigh. And before Adena could comprehend the turn in tables, Kat had sprung forward. An exclamation of “Kat!” is all that escapes before Adena finds herself pinned to the floor, her smugness now all in pieces strewn across the living room floor. Adena is undone. With Adena pinned between her thighs Kat leans in -her hand gliding along Adena’s back leaving a tangled trail of absence and warmth. Her lips brushing the end of Adena’s ear as she presses a kiss there. The apartment is all but silent save the sweet whisper of “I win.” that leaves Kat and in turn welcomes Adena leaving her aching. Adena looks at Kat cupping her face now. Kat leans in for a kiss, but Adena pulls back slowly. Kat’s posture straightens as Adena gazes at her with the most puzzled look she’s witnessed yet- searching almost. Kat’s heart skips a beat. A cautious, “Adena?” followed by a hesitory “Kat I-”. Something is nagging at the back of Adena’s mind in this moment, the words leaving her mouth unfiltered as if in challenge. Kat’s looking a little nervous,“Kat I will never play jenga with you ever again”. She says it so seriously that Kat has to back track real quick. Adena doesn’t mean to be cruel she just want her gf to know that she came to play. Adena can see the emotion playing out over her sculpted features. And then a playful pout takes over as Kat quickly makes to stand up, “What can I say Ms.Competitive you bring out my A-game”. Adena receives a light bop on the nose from Kat. A pause as Kat stretches, Adena watching pensively “But you love my competitiveness.” Adena says smile blooming. Kat catches it and they smile at each other, invisible thoughts traversing the air between them. There is an affirming,“I do.” from Kat- and there’s something about how her eyes lilt in that moment that causes Adena’s breath to catch in her throat. Her hands twitch for her camera. Kat breaks the gaze first. Making her way to the kitchen Kat calls out, “Okay, I concede, would you like some chai as a peace offering?”. Adena stares after Kat pulling her favorite mug from the cabinet answering, “That would be lovely Kat”. Adena’s smiling to herself now as she picks up a few jenga pieces that strayed from their coffee table. As the kettle is brought to a boil both sit in companionable silence. Kat with her back to the counter biting her lip, Adena back to the couch with the thumb of her left hand grazing the palm of her right. The whistling of the kettle grounds them both and Kat swiftly takes the pot off the burner and sets about the mixture. Kat rounds the couch two mugs in hand which Adena relieves her of as she makes to sit beside her. A familiar combination of spices perfumes the air- Adena suspects her Maman has been instructing Kat in well kept recipes over skype. The warmth floods her hands, holding the cup with something resembling reverence she takes long appreciative sips. Odd how it doesn’t taste the same as Maman’s and yet it still feels like home. A new one. With Kat. Adena closes her eyes. Kat’s only taken one sip, losing herself as she chases a tangent wondering what’s on Adena’s mind, when Adena gives a soft hum. There goes her heart again, Kat has half a mind to tell it to shush. The corner of Kat’s mouth upturns slightly, “Truce?”. Adena opens her eyes and places her mug next to Kat’s. Kat’s glad she put hers down earlier because what happens next is- “Kat, I love you”. Kat doesn’t even realize she’s crying until Adena starts gently wiping tears from her cheek. Adena’s brow furrows as she offers up a smile laced with worry. There is an awe in Kat’s face that Adena can only assume she mimics back as Kat echoes, “I love you, Adena”. 

\------  
Adena’s internal clock has bested the sun before it breaks and she wakes on time for Azan. Her movement is more restricted than usually and she looks down to find Kat with a leg entwined in her own, an arm slung about her waist, and her face resting on Adena’s collarbone. Kat snuggles deeper and subconsciously pulls Adena closer mumbling something incoherent as Adena tries to detangle. Adena places a kiss to Kat’s forehead with a promise to return soon. Kat wakes up restfully to find Adena reading at the foot of the couch. A pleasant, “Good morning” falls from her lips. Adena looks up. “Good morning” They both marvel at how nothing, yet everything has changed. Kat looks down after a while and Adena goes back to reading her book. “Adena…” there’s a teasing tone there that Adena has loved for some time, and she looks up never failing to return the mischief, but there’s an abashedness there that Kat rarely sees. Still Adena bites, “Yes?”. Kat grins,”You looooooooveeee meeeee”. And there Adena goes with her intense stares, “And you love me” she finishes and Kat feels like she’s done for. She scoots over to wrap herself around Adena again and never wants to let go. Adena feels she could stay in the home of Kat’s arms forever. Adena doesn’t throw around 'forever' lightly. 

\-------  
“...I’m still not playing jenga with you.”  
“Babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to cover my cliche box of chocolates and flowers-ass by blaming this on my cold, which I already have in the tags, but I'm open to whatever comments you've got towards my writing. Just don't try to teach me punctuation - that is a venture that can only end in tears. These two are fucking cute, I love them and I feel like it makes sense that they're the first ones I publish a fic over (always thought it would be a non canon one). Glad to join the Kadena community, can't wait to bust out some AU's I've had in mind.


End file.
